Qualcosa di nuovo
by IlyCorps2
Summary: Merope decide di partorire all'Ospedale di San Mungo. Cosa cambierà? O meglio, cosa non cambierà? Scopriamolo attraverso un romanzo di formazione con protagonista Laurie Langton, Prefetto di Corvonero nel 1944, quando di Prefetti ne nominavano ancora tre per Casa e non sei. Grindelwald ha appena finito di attraversare l'Europa e la Gran Bretagna sente l'eco dei suoi discorsi...
1. Il nuovo anno

Era il primo settembre 1944. In Inghilterra, a Londra, il muro tra il nono e il decimo binario non destava particolare attenzione. Tuttavia, con costanza, ragazzi e ragazzini accompagnati dai genitori lo attraversavano, spingendo un carrello con i loro bagagli.  
Così fecero anche due in particolare, nel pieno dell' adolescenza, vicini e innamorati, anche se con poco slancio e un po' di tristezza.  
Questi ragazzi erano un Mago e una Strega: di nome facevano uno Lawrence Langton, l'altra Lucille Dean.

Arrivata al Binario, Lucille fissò i mattoni per qualche tempo, aspettandolo; quando però si accorse che ci stava mettendo più del previsto, iniziò a vagare alla ricerca delle sue amiche.  
Laurie, infatti, era rimasto impegnato a calmare il suo gufo Baron. Non stando mai fermo, aveva battuto il capo contro la gabbia, e quindi aveva iniziato a svolazzare furioso nella gabbia e lanciare piume per l'oltraggio. Una volta tranquillizzato, il ragazzo poté finalmente attraversare il muro... quando si rese conto di averla già persa.  
Sospirò, appoggiandosi al carrello, attento che gli occhiali non gli scivolassero sul naso. Allungò il collo per scorgerla fra i gruppi di ragazze che si erano sparpagliati in giro, quando sentì delle voci familiari.  
"Ciao, Laurie."  
"Ciao, Laurie. Come va? Sei ricoperto di lentiggini, ti stanno bene!"  
"Ciao Alastor. Ciao Jane. Scusate, ma avete per caso visto Lucy?"  
"Non ne sono sicura, ma penso di averla intravista vicino a quel pilastro laggiù..."  
Jane indicò col dito un punto approssimativo all'estremità nord del binario.  
"Ah, benissimo!" rise Laurie sarcastico, scuotendo la testa.  
La ragazza rise con lui, anche se con riserbo, e Alastor si limitò a un sorriso imbarazzato.  
"Comunque, volevo dirti, e dire a lei, che penso sia un peccato che non sia diventata Caposcuola. È davvero brava, mi dispiace proprio tanto..."  
"Sì... be' sì, è andata così. Non ci pensiamo più, se non magari per il fatto che ci avrebbe permesso di passare più tempo assieme."  
Jane annuì debolmente. Voleva rassicurarla, ma le sue ultime parole parevano averla gettata nuovamente nell'angoscia, quasi fosse stata lei la fidanzata di Lucy. Alastor, invece, faceva sempre più fatica a mostrarsi interessato senza fare delle espressioni esilaranti. Laurie avrebbe riso, se non si fosse sentito un po' offeso. Era chiara la sua preferenza per Allie: perché non era Serpeverde, tanto per cominciare.  
"Tom, invece..."  
"Be', era scontato."  
"Sì, appunto. Ed è giusto così, non ci pensavo neanche: se lo merita, senza dubbio-"  
"Hmm!"  
Il grugnito di Alastor lo aveva interrotto brutalmente. Come sempre, Jane aveva pronte le parole giuste per rimediare.  
"Sono proprio contenta di passare un altro anno con tutti voi, e sono sicura che ci troveremo bene anche con Allie. Alastor, tu la conosci già, no?"  
"Certo. Ha la testa sulle spalle, non ho nulla da ridire. In ogni caso, penso che tra poco dovremmo iniziare a salire, e se gli altri non si sbrigano saliamo lo stesso."  
Jane mosse le labbra, come per iniziare a rispondergli, quando, come invocati, i nuovi Capiscuola arrivarono in mezzo a loro.  
"Buongiorno, Prefetti" iniziò Allie ad alta voce "Mi scuso per l'attesa, so che abbiamo molte cose da fare. Per ora, limitiamoci ad assicurarci che tutti salgano sul treno ordinatamente, e poi io e Tom ci occuperemo dei vostri doveri."  
"Oh, no" pensò Laurie, limitandosi ad annuire.  
Non sarebbe riuscito a concepire nulla di più tragicomico. Come in un cerchio, senza inizio e senza fine, Jane li salutò e fece loro i complimenti; Tom la ringraziò con due parole in croce, mentre Allie si avventurò in un discorso sulle gravose responsabilità date dal ricoprire una posizione così importante a Hogwarts, e dal rappresentare la Casa di Corvonero. Alastor aveva sibilato un "Complimenti, Riddle" a Tom, nonostante si conoscessero da anni; dopodiché aveva messo le mani sui fianchi in completa alienazione: entro poco tempo avrebbe cominciato ad ammuffire.  
Mentre si chiedeva se due ragazzine che passavano di lì stessero effettivamente ridendo di loro, vide finalmente Lucy.  
"Ooh! Come hai passato le vacanze?" la canzonò, allargando le braccia. Jane rise, e lei gli rispose con un sorriso smaliziato.  
"Come state? Tom, Allie, sono contenta per voi. Non vedremo più bacchette fuori posto, no?"  
"Ah, no. Faremo del nostro meglio" rispose Allie, senza capire che era una battuta.  
Tom provò a sorridere, ma non disse nulla. Con due Serpeverde presenti, Alastor aveva abbandonato definitivamente la scena e si era messo a parlare con dei Grifondoro che passavano di lì per caso.  
"Quando pensi di aver toccato il fondo..." pensò Laurie, che non sapeva nemmeno più che espressione fare. Fece spallucce, quasi senza motivo, e cinse col braccio Lucy, che gli rivolse un sorriso finto.  
Quando anche Allie non ne poté più, batté le mani e disse:  
"Bene, adesso ognuno di voi si occupi di far salire gli ultimi rimasti di ogni Casa"

Dopo aver smistato tutti, i Prefetti salirono sul treno per dirigersi al loro vagone. Alastor si era messo a discutere animatamente con Jane di qualcosa e quelli del Quinto e del Sesto Anno facevano gruppo a sé. Laurie era rimasto indietro a fianco a Tom: pur non avendo molta confidenza, dovevano parlare.  
"A te come è andata quest'estate?" gli chiese.  
"Be', non è successo molto. Di solito non vado in vacanza: anche quest'anno mi sono limitato a spendere del tempo con mia madre. Poi ho incontrato un paio di volte Allie per discutere il lavoro di quest'anno."  
Laurie annuì, e poi gli chiese, tranquillo:  
"Come ti trovi con lei?"  
Tom esitò a rispondere, probabilmente per reprimere un commento, e poi disse:  
"Non mi piace. Fa sempre finta di sapere cose che non sa. Per fortuna, su mia proposta, ci siamo già divisi i compiti, quindi ci dovremo vedere solo una volta al mese. Magari ogni due. Con ciò, non voglio dire che non farà un buon lavoro. Forse, persino troppo."  
"È proprio quello che penso anch'io"  
"Non lo dico perché sei tu, o perché è della mia Casa, ma credo che con Lucy sarebbe stato meglio."  
"Sì, però capisco perché abbiano scelto lei. Ci ha fatto guadagnare molti punti nel corso degli anni, senza perderne nessuno... e non è mai stata trovata nella Foresta Proibita"  
Tom sorrise.  
"Il preside è troppo poco elastico su certe questioni."  
Ad un tratto, Lillian li superò tenendo lo sguardo basso. Si girarono, e si ritrovarono davanti Edith che urlò "Complimenti, Tom!" tirando Mirtilla per la manica; poi spinse Lillian in avanti e aggiunse con molto meno entusiasmo: "Ciao, Laurie." Uditi gli schiamazzi, Jane si fece da parte e Alastor iniziò a protestare: "Non si corre nel treno, sciocche!". Al che, Edith buttò le sue amiche dentro il primo vagone più avanti, e si chiuse dentro con loro morendo dalle risate.  
Ovviamente, furono subito buttate fuori; Laurie fece un cenno a Tom per fargli intendere che sarebbe intervenuto. Allora le raggiunse e disse, con voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire:  
"Non potete andare oltre. Tornate al vostro posto e non fate chiasso"  
Edith, tutta rossa in viso, gli disse:  
"Quando torni, potresti dire a Tom che-"  
"Non mi pare proprio il caso, no."  
Deluse, le ragazzine fecero marcia indietro, scortate da Jane, tenendo il viso basso. Edith lo fulminò con un'ultima occhiata, prima di sparire in mezzo agli sguardi curiosi.

Nel vagone, Allie monopolizzò nuovamente la conversazione, iniziando ad elencare tutti, ma proprio _tutti, _gli incarichi attribuiti ai Prefetti, compresi i più astratti e ufficiosi. Ad un tratto, mentre Alastor cadenzava ogni sua affermazione con un cenno del capo e i più giovani si stavano addormentando, Tom la interruppe per segnalare quelli fra i citati che non era verosimile fossero responsabilità loro esclusiva, in quanto studenti. Jane assentì alle sue parole, pur premurandosi di precisare che quel ripasso non era stato sgradito. Allie allora si scusò per la pignoleria, giustificandosi dicendo che aveva studiato duramente pur di adempiere al suo compito: chiaramente si era molto offesa. Tom, però, non pareva affatto pentito, e gli altri Prefetti fecero trasparire dagli occhi tutta la loro gratitudine.  
Così Laurie vide di nuovo cadere il silenzio, e pensò ancora, come tante volte prima, che i Prefetti e i Caposcuola erano l'istituzione più comica e disgraziata di Hogwarts. A essere scelti, infatti, erano gli alunni considerati più abili e "rappresentativi" di ciascuna Casa: e se il concetto da solo era problematico, il modo in cui si traduceva nei fatti lo era ancora di più.  
Questo proprio perché ciascun studente eletto in effetti incorporava i tratti più caratteristici della Casa di appartenenza, ma, allo stesso tempo, era convinto di essere la crème della crème della scuola. E Jane, ossessionata dal placare ogni litigio, non faceva eccezione. Laurie la considerava un Tassorosso "interventista", cioè di quelli che vogliono imporre agli altri tutta la pace che sentono dentro di sé: ma era chiaro che con persone come Alastor non avrebbe mai funzionato. Lui era uno di quelli che, una volta Smistati in Grifondoro, si ripromettevano di abolire Serpeverde a costo di far saltare i Sotterranei. Laurie stesso, da Purosangue, aborriva Mulciber, Avery, Lestrange per ottimi motivi, di cui solo uno era il razzismo, ma sapeva che quell'odio generalizzato era probabilmente solo per espiare il fatto che il Cappello Parlante avesse considerato di scegliere Serpeverde per loro. La maggior parte, infatti, tra cui Lucy, Purosangue come lui oltretutto, non aveva nulla a che vedere con la combriccola dei puristi del sangue magico e ci scambiava a malapena due parole di cortesia. Su Tom si era fatto da tempo l'idea che occupasse una posizione neutrale. A detta di Alastor, l'apparente alta opinione che il gruppo aveva di lui fomentava grossi sospetti, ma secondo Lucy era un interesse prettamente unilaterale. Era chiaro che volessero ingraziarselo per trarne dei vantaggi e condividere la stima di Lumacorno e della Merrythought: ma la maggior parte del suo tempo a Hogwarts, Tom la trascorreva in biblioteca o in Sala Comune a studiare da solo.  
Riflettendo, Laurie si rese conto che lui era l'unico fra Prefetti e Caposcuola del suo anno a non causargli imbarazzo. Forse perché era in qualche modo irreprensibile; e anche perché, in fin dei conti, avevano pure un po' di cose in comune. Come lui, Tom parlava solo se richiesto, teneva molto al successo accademico e aveva poca pazienza per le stupidaggini. In ogni caso, non avevano mai familiarizzato perché era abbastanza chiaro che, anche se impeccabilmente cortese, alla fine era abbastanza indifferente a tutti.  
"Almeno non lo nasconde" pensò Laurie, mentre Allie assentiva ai discorsi di Jane.  
Laurie la conosceva bene, lei. Bassa, con ricci rigogliosi fino a sotto le spalle e gli occhiali tondi, era sempre stata un tormento. Disposta sin dal primo giorno a far qualsiasi cosa per un voto superiore al suo, per potersi così poi vantare di essere lei a far guadagnare i punti a Corvonero – anche perché da quando c'era Tom, la coppa la vinceva sempre Serpeverde, quindi questo era l'unico merito che si poteva prendere. Dopo che erano usciti i risultati dei G.U.F.O. non si era fatta viva per una settimana: Jane gli aveva detto che era perché aveva preso Accettabile in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, da sempre la materia in cui aveva più difficoltà; e non aggiunse nulla, ma Laurie dedusse che l'onta era dovuta al fatto che lui, Lucy e i Prefetti avessero tutti preso Eccezionale.  
Il suo comportamento la rendeva invisa a molti, ma aveva instaurato una amicizia solida con Alastor, approfittando del fatto che era bravo a scuola e generalmente poco socievole. Da anni circolavano i sospetti su una sua possibile grande cotta per lei; ma, se quello era il caso, Allie pareva non corrisponderlo affatto.  
Gli altri Prefetti per lui erano ancora abbastanza anonimi. Aveva un po' più confidenza solo con Vera, Prefetto di Corvonero del Sesto Anno: era una ragazza chiusa, ma che si era dimostrata determinata abbastanza da superare le proprie paure. Dopo che le era stato vicino nei primi tempi per farla ambientare l'anno prima, gli aveva dato davvero un grande aiuto. Poi, tramite Lucy, conosceva Sheila, il Prefetto di Serpeverde del Quinto Anno. Era anche Cercatrice e, combinazione, Eric, nuovo Prefetto di Grifondoro, era anche il capitano della squadra di Quidditch: pertanto, non si potevano vedere. A volte pareva davvero che il Preside lo facesse apposta.  
Laurie si interessava poco e niente di Quidditch: di solito si accontentava, a giugno, di sentir ripetere mille volte chi aveva vinto. Tuttavia, non appena entrata nel vagone, Sheila gli aveva parlato con molto entusiasmo di un Torneo di Quidditch per dilettanti con squadre estratte a maggioranza, rovinandogli così la giornata, e, potenzialmente, l'anno. Non era molto popolare; tuttavia, essere il Prefetto con più anzianità voleva dire che la gente conosceva almeno il suo nome, e questo bastava a preoccuparlo.

Lo vide mentre camminava per il corridoio, controllando ogni vagone: aveva quel bello sguardo basso concentrato di chi sa esattamente cosa sta facendo. Non lo chiamò, per il gusto di rimanere a guardare, aderente al muro.  
Tuttavia, quasi per errore, Laurie alzò gli occhi. Lei sorrise, ma lui non era contento.  
"Che fai?" le disse brusco.  
"Niente"  
"Ti dico io cosa hai fatto. Mi hai lasciato da solo con le Pixie, là"  
Lucille rise, e lo baciò.  
"È pur sempre il tuo dovere. Con Sheila hai parlato?"  
Laurie le mise davanti la mano aperta.  
"Lasciamo stare"  
"Ti ha detto del Torneo? In realtà non ho capito bene come funziona. Penso comunque tu possa votare solo persone della tua Casa, e che ovviamente non giochino già a Quidditch"  
"Quando finisce lo Smistamento, dirò ai ragazzini del Primo Anno che se mi votano lo saprò, grazie al mio immenso talento magico, e toglierò venti punti ciascuno. Anzi, trenta."  
Lucille scoppiò di nuovo a ridere. Laurie si guardò attorno e continuò:  
"Sul serio, è una questione di vita o di morte. Non mi frega niente della Coppa, tanto vincete sempre voi."  
"Adesso però Allie può guardare Tom da vicino. Magari riesce a convincerlo a concedeverla, almeno per quest'anno."  
"Oh, sì, per farla stare zitta. Mi ha detto lui stesso che non la sopporta. Cioè, in realtà ha solo detto molto educatamente che 'non gli piace', ma sappiamo che il succo era quello, ecco."  
"Be', sì, era ovvio. Mi dispiace sinceramente per lui"  
"Non dispiacerti, Lucy. Tanto volendo potrebbe appenderla al Platano Picchiatore, ma alla fine non gli interessa. Comunque, dove sei stata tutto questo tempo?"  
Laurie mise le braccia conserte, in segno di sfida.  
"Ero con Livia, Hilde e Cecil… e l'ultima mezz'ora l'ho passata a cercarti un po' ovunque, ma eri ancora a fare il tuo dovere"  
"'Dovere'. Il mio dovere è lasciare che le parole mi entrino e mi escano dalle orecchie e, a tempo perso, controllare che Pix non mandi la gente in infermeria"  
"Mi sarei divertita un mondo da Caposcuola" rise Lucille.  
"A proposito… lui ha proprio esplicitamente detto che avrebbe preferito te ad Allie."  
"Ah sì? Ma guarda!"  
"Ci pensi? Il sabato come attività ricreativa avremmo avuto percorso nella Foresta Proibita, poi cena attorno al focolare con Hagrid e i Centauri! " la canzonò Laurie, al che lei scosse la testa  
rimanendo seria.  
"Non prendere in giro Hagrid, lo sai che è bravo."  
"Certo, io ce l'ho solo con te" e le cinse la vita per baciarla.

"Ho sentito che Silente si è deciso"  
Tutti si girarono verso Cecil.  
"Cosa?" chiese Hilde.  
Il ragazzo aspettò di non sentire più passi fuori dal vagone, poi disse piano alle teste degli amici che lo circondavano:  
"Affronterà Grindelwald"  
"Sei sicuro? Dove lo hai sentito?" insisté Livia, mentre Hilde le strinse la mano.  
"La gente parlava a Diagon Alley. La situazione in Europa è fuori ogni controllo. Se non agisce adesso, diventerà così potente da conquistare anche l'Inghilterraanche l'Inghilterra."  
"Un anno interessante!" commentò Laurie, guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
"È così che funziona, allora. Tutte queste persone che sono morte erano meno importanti…" disse Lucy.  
"Però pensa: il suo compito fisso è sempre stato quello di proteggere Hogwarts." continuò Cecil "Lui è solo, mentre Grindelwald ha a disposizione un intero esercito. Aggiungici che non è sicuro di batterlo..."  
"Non credo che agirebbe se avesse paura di essere sconfitto." obiettò Laurie "Dopo tutto questo tempo, poi..."  
"Be', noi possiamo solo sperare" soggiunse Hilde.  
Cecil la guardò serio. Tutti si erano ritirati nei sedili, non parlavano più; e lui mormorò a un certo punto, incerto : "Forse..."  
Lucy lo notò e sorrise, anche se era triste.  
Cecil era il miglior amico di Laurie e un anno più piccolo di lui. Lo distinguevano i suoi capelli chiarissimi e il viso paffuto, che lo faceva più piccolo di quello che era. Era Grifondoro, ma i suoi compagni di Casa lo escludevano e lo trattavano con sufficienza. Sin dal primo anno, infatti, Cecil si interessava solo ed esclusivamente di controversie del Mondo Magico, e spesso iniziava a discutere le sue teorie prima ancora di dire come si chiamava. Nei primi tempi gli interlocutori erano molto interessati, al punto che Laurie una volta lo aveva visto radunare un folto gruppo di gente, compreso il Professor Lumacorno; tuttavia, man mano che prendeva confidenza, Cecil iniziava a parlare di tutto e tutti, e quindi, inevitabilmente, a offendere. Laurie lo aveva conosciuto nei bagni il secondo giorno ad Hogwarts, dopo che era stato riempito di bubboni da Desmond Dodge per aver innocentemente detto qualcosa su suo zio, impiegato al Ministero. Il problema di Cecil era duplice e in sé un paradosso: riportava i fatti senza omettere niente, ma esprimeva sempre la sua opinione. Così, con le sue verità scomode, Cecil distruggeva da sei anni i migliori sogni e i più alti ideali; ancora peggio, da sei anni faceva infuriare con il modo a volte ridicolo con cui perdonava gli errori di chi gli piaceva. Il classico esempio era Silente. Lucy e Laurie avevano molti dubbi su di lui, ma Cecil, pur sapendo molto di più di loro, lo sosteneva a prescindere, prendendolo a modello. In questo lo spalleggiava Hagrid: i due erano amici e si parlavano spesso, ma ancora più spesso si ritrovavano a litigare, in un modo che Laurie non riusciva a non trovare davvero divertente. L'attimo prima andavano d'amore e d'accordo, concordando su ogni cosa: l'attimo dopo le voci rimbombavano nel corridoio mentre si lanciavano contro incantesimi ridicoli. Laurie spesso si precipitava a dividerli prima che arrivassero i Professori o gli altri Prefetti: spesso però il primo a beccarli era Alastor, e si seccava tanto da levar loro dei punti, che nessuno dei due riusciva a riguadagnare. Cecil infatti parlava, parlava, parlava, tanto da dimenticarsi di studiare: troppo orgoglioso per copiare, finiva così a prendere Troll su Troll, tranne che in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
A quel punto Laurie, che voleva solo distrarsi dalla faccenda di Grindelwald e lasciare Lucy pensare per lui, ridacchiò per un attimo: tutti lo guardardono stupiti.  
"No, niente. Mi sono solo ricordato di quella volta in cui hai Duellato con Allie..."  
Hilde, Lucy e Livia scoppiarono a ridere.  
"È stato fantastico! Davvero."  
"Applausi meritatissimi. Cioè, non che mi sia un po' dispiaciuto per lei, eh, però era così convinta prima! Cos'è che ti aveva detto?"  
"'Va' giù presto che devo andare a studiare per Trasfigurazione'" ripeté Cecil.  
"Sì, noi ci ridiamo, ma lei si è giocata la carriera al Ministero" disse Lucy seria. "In famiglia non saranno stati contenti"  
"Eh, no"  
Cecil scosse la testa. Di solito non gli piaceva ridere delle sfortune altrui, ma quello era stato un vero momento di gloria per lui. Gli altri tendevano sempre a sottovalutarlo perché sembrava remissivo e docile, ma quella era la sua personalità. Nonostante la passione per le controversie, era tranquillo e per star bene gli bastava la compagnia degli amici.  
Laurie allora si accorse che Lucy era irritata.  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Niente. È solo che a volte fai presto a giudicare le persone."  
"Sì, va be', ti metti a difendere Allie ora?" Laurie era confuso.  
"Perché no?" Lucy si alzò in piedi "Da quanto ne sappiamo, i suoi genitori le mettono un sacco di pressione addosso. Cecil, non voglio sminuirti, è solo che Laurie è troppo pesante ultimamente e mi  
dà fastidio."  
"È perché non ne posso più di stare tra i Prefetti. Magari potevi rimanere con me dal Binario invece che scappare via subito, che ne dici?"  
"Ah, ma smettila."  
"Hai cominciato tu!"  
A quel punto Lucy sbuffò un'ultima volta e uscì dal vagone.  
Hilde e Livia si guardarono, imbarazzate, senza sapere cosa dire; poi si alzarono e la seguirono.  
"Mi dispiace..." disse piano Cecil.  
"Non so che le è preso. Magari poi vorrà parlarne" si convinse Laurie, alzandosi in piedi. "Comunque, stiamo arrivando. Devo andare."  
"Ti accompagno per un pezzo" si propose Cecil, mostrandosi costernato.  
Laurie aprì la porta dello scompartimento, e disse "Grazie" soffocando una risata triste.  
Cecil la richiuse, quando un'ombra si avvicinò rapidissima a loro: Laurie ebbe il tempo di alzare gli occhi e si vide Edith quasi addosso.  
"Lucy è andata di là. Sai, se le avessi chiesto, sarebbe venuta a salutare Tom con me prima"  
Laurie rimase immobile, mentre la ragazza rideva sguaiatamente.  
"Non te l'ha detto, vero? Diglielo tu, Cecil. E' l'unico che non lo sa"  
Vide il suo amico serrare ancora di più la bocca, e la testa scomposta di Edith puntare verso di lui, con gli occhi ben aperti, fissi dentro i suoi, mentre diceva:  
"Le è piaciuto dai primi giorni sino al Quinto Anno. Andava sempre a sedersi vicino a lui, sperando di parlarci. Quando si è stufata si è messa con te!"  
Terminò con un gran sorriso e si dileguò.  
Cecil si mordeva il labbro, ormai rosso fino alle orecchie.  
"Lo sai che non è vero-"  
"Cosa non è vero?"  
"Non si è messa con te perché si era stufata."  
Allora Laurie sospirò come in un gran risveglio, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e disse:  
"Devo davvero andare adesso. A dopo, Cecil"

**Nota dell'autrice: questa è una storia lenta ma completa. Incoraggio a leggere con calma, cercando di comprendere i personaggi (specialmente i principali) senza però volerli definire; cercando l'obiettivo definito nell'introduzione, ma senza fretta. L'alternativa della storia che ho proposto, infatti (la sopravvivenza di Merope Gaunt) non potrebbe essere né verosimile né piacevole senza la creazione di un microcosmo che vuole sì simulare quello ideato dalla Rowling, ma che mostra essenzialmente il ****_mio_**** punto di vista.  
Con ciò, mi auguro apprezziate i capitoli successivi e vi soddisfi trovare i riferimenti e gli indizi che li legano insieme.**


	2. Una nuova custode

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Curiosamente, nel tragitto in carrozza Laurie preferì intrattenersi con Alastor e Jane: Allie, ancora offesa, contribuiva a mantenere viva la conversazione solo fra loro. Il risultato fu che em style="box-sizing: border-box;"lui/em non proferì parola. Sedette tutto il tempo nell'angolo, con le braccia conserte e la solita style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br /Solo alla fine, prima di uscire, sentì delle parole uscire dalla sua bocca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Non vi ho detto che mia madre quest'anno ha fatto domanda per diventare custode di Hogwarts. Stanno ancora prendendo in considerazione la richiesta, quindi dovremmo venirlo a sapere nei prossimi giorni."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Ah, che bella cosa!" Jane fu la prima a rispondere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Bene, quindi suppongo non dovremo tollerare un altro Nives" commentò Laurie, quasi fra sé e sé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Dobbiamo assolutamente incontrarci con lei non appena arriva. L'intesa giusta col personale è fondamentale" chiarì Allie, con l'usuale tono pedante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Sì, è chiaro. In ogni caso, non dovrebbe darci problemi" precisò Tom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""In che Casa era?" domandò bruscamente Alastor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Se non fosse stato di pessimo umore, a Laurie sarebbe venuto da ridere. Invece si limitò a mordersi la lingua, quando Tom rispose:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah, be', non è andata a Hogwarts."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""No? Dove è andata, allora?" il Grifondoro continuò./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Non è proprio andata in una scuola di Magia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Alastor corrugò la fronte, mentre Laurie girò la testa per non dare a vedere che gli era andata la saliva di traverso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Sapeva che era un Mezzosangue ma, così come per sei anni si era illuso, suo malgrado, che Lucy non avesse mai avuto un serio interesse per lui, si era fatto l'idea che sua madre dovesse essere una grande Strega con un incarico di prestigio nel Ministero. Sicuramente non pensava che avrebbe fatto domanda per pulire i bagni di Hogwarts; o, addirittura, che non avesse proprio frequentato nessuna scuola di Magia. Il mondo era davvero strano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Non so perché. I miei nonni sono morti presto, quindi non ho potuto conoscerli"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Anche il padre di Ernest Shackles non è andato a Hogwarts. È una pratica comune presso certe famiglie" spiegò Jane, cercando di farlo sentire meno a disagio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Alastor fece spallucce e Allie assentì con una smorfia sdegnosa. Laurie, dal canto suo, non aveva alcun interesse a interrogarlo. Guardò invece fuori dalla finestra della carrozza il Thestral ossuto che li stava trainando, la corsa impetuosa di tutti gli altri, e ripensò al momento in cui suo zio lo aveva aiutato a preparare la sua prima pozione. Sembravano passati tanti anni.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Durante lo Smistamento era più concentrato del solito. Scambiava due parole con Vera ogni tanto, ma passava la maggior parte del tempo a istruire di volta in volta i bambini del Primo Anno. Lucy sbirciava dentro dalla fessura, ma non la vedeva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Il fratellino di Hilde fu Smistato per ultimo, in Corvonero. Gli sorrise per incoraggiarlo, ma lui arrivò serissimo, esclamando: "Io volevo essere Tassorosso!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Buona parte del tavolo scoppiò in una fragorosa risata: resistettero solo i bambini più previdenti e contegnosi. Fra i Tassorosso regnava un funereo silenzio, mentre i Grifondoro furono contagiati e i Serpeverde si limitarono a sguardi curiosi. Laurie cercò più volte invano di sovrastarli, anche perché, nutrito di battute sempre nuove, il delirio stava durando così tanto da non far proseguire la cerimonia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Senti, il Cappello ha tenuto conto della tua opinione, ma ha deciso che Corvonero era la Casa migliore per te. Potrai comunque vedere tua sorella, e con noi ti troverai bene-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""TASSOROSSO SCHIFO!" lo interruppe il bambino che gli sedeva vicino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Laurie gli rivolse uno sguardo di rimprovero poco convincente. Anche volendo essere responsabile, Tassorosso comprendeva fra i suoi membri persone come Edith, cosa che rendeva la sua argomentazione molto più difficile da contrastare. A quel punto, però, inevitabilmente, intervenne il professor Silente con la predica. Così i Corvonero, fedeli alla dottrina di Allie, presero la decisione che per avere voti alti era meglio tacere per style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Finito tutto, divise i bambini con Vera e l'altro ragazzo; portò la sua parte a vedere la Sala Comune di Corvonero, spiegò la storia della Casa e non si dimenticò di far dipendere la vincita della Coppa dai punti che avrebbero perso votandolo per il Torneo dei Dilettanti. Esautorò anche questo suo compito, e si stese sul letto. Baron era calmo nella sua gabbia del comodino: non poté non pensare che, se fosse stato così anche quella mattina, forse non avrebbe discusso con Lucy. Questo anche se era stata lei a non avere la pazienza di aspettarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Ma Lucy era così. Agiva spesso per impulso, era volubile e un po' capricciosa, solo per vezzo, per farsi desiderare. I primi mesi erano stati esplosivi: ogni volta che si trovavano insieme facevano scintille, finendo a far cose a cui non aveva mai neanche pensato prima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I momenti migliori, però, erano anche solo quando stavano ore e ore a parlare di tutto: Mondo Magico e Mondo dei Babbani, la loro vita, Silente e Grindelwald, i loro amici, le materie, gli insegnanti, i segreti della scuola e delle altre scuole. In lei trovava un punto di vista che ammirava proprio perché così diverso e alle volte, così complesso: si scambiavano conoscenza, perché anche Lucy amava osservare e scoprire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"La rivelazione di Edith non gli aveva fatto dubitare del suo affetto, ma gli aveva fatto mettere le cose in prospettiva. Per due anni aveva avuto una cotta per Charlet, poi per Doris e glielo aveva detto: lei invece gli aveva nascosto di proposito la sua infatuazione, quando il resto della scuola pareva esserne a conoscenza. "Infatuazione": a detta di Edith, che probabilmente sapeva di cosa stava parlando, era durata quattro anni. Questa considerazione sarebbe stata molto meno drammatica se il periodo non avesse compreso l'anno in cui lei aveva iniziato a piacergli; se poche ore prima non avesse pensato, per puro caso, che lui e Tom avevano dei tratti in comune./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Laurie s'alzò di scatto dal letto, facendo prendere uno spavento a Baron, e fece per uscire dalla Sala Comune, quando la vide lì, proprio alla soglia, agitata più che mai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""So che ho sbagliato. Avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma ho sempre ritardato il momento... per orgoglio. Mi vergognavo, ecco. Scusami, Laurie. Davvero."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Diciamo che me lo sarei dovuto aspettare, e mi sento anche parecchio stupido. Però sì, ovviamente avrei preferito che me lo avessi detto, se è durata così tanto... anche il discorso dei Capiscuola, oggi, poi, a vederlo adesso-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Non è niente che ha a che fare col presente. Non mi voglio giustificare, perché non penso sia una cattiva persona, ma quei sentimenti infantili mi sono serviti a capire che... be', non è del tutto sincero. Te ne avevo già parlato riguardo al suo stare con Avery e gli altri."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Sì, punta molto all'apparenza, quello lo avevo capito."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Non sono solo dettagli, però. Non ho idea del perché lo faccia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""A proposito, a noi oggi ha detto che sua madre ha fatto domanda per diventare custode di Hogwarts."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Lucy parve molto perplessa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Mi aveva detto che lavorava al San Mungo come infermiera."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Ah, non so, avrà voluto cambiar lavoro. Più che altro io mi sarei aspettato qualcosa di diverso da lei."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Vedi? Ci sono cose che non quadrano, Laurie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Ma perché? Secondo me ci stai dando troppa importanza. Non esiste sempre una spiegazione per tutto. Guarda che io non ti rimprovero il fatto che ti sia piaciuto. È come Doris al maschile: a un certo punto della carriera ad Hogwarts non puoi non caderci. Più che altro mi ha irretito il fatto di essere l'unico a non saperlo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"" È stata Edith a spargere la voce! Non ti nascondo niente, Laurie, non ti voglio nascondere niente. Dopo che mi sono innamorata di te ho come voluto cancellare nella mia testa questo pezzo di storia, ma è esistito e lo devo accettare. Non so se mi sono spiegata..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Va bene. Ora sta' tranquilla" Laurie le pizzicò la guancia, per poi diventare di nuovo sarcasticamente pensoso "Anche se però... il fatto di non averti al suo fianco gli dispiaceva un po' troppo... "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Come va con Vera?" lo stuzzicò Lucy per ripicca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Laurie aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Scambiamo due parole al giorno."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"" È diventata davvero carina. Non dire che non te ne sei accorto."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Certo, ma è perché ha trascorso del tempo con me"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Lucy rise e gli cinse il collo per baciarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Ora torna sotto terra, prima che esca fuori e ti ci ributti col potere delle sue te..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Laurie attese e poi concluse sorridendo "... naci esortazioni"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Guarda che glielo vado a dire" Lucy lo rimbrottò, allontanandosi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Il ragazzo fece roteare gli occhi e rientrò nel dormitorio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	3. Aria di cambiamento

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="48d1df4755924751249b2b37642c9fca"I primi giorni, il clima non era dei migliori: bastava il richiamo all'attenzione di un professore o un evento inaspettato a far tacere i corridoi festanti. Le lezioni di Silente erano normali, finché qualcuno non le interrompeva per fargli una domanda indiscreta, o, arrivando un po' in anticipo davanti all'aula, veniva allontanato dal rumori di colpi e style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Il Preside Dippet appariva sempre più stanco: le rughe erano ogni giorno più style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Laurie, seduto alla scrivania dopo una settimana per rispondere a suo padre, non sapeva se nascondergli la verità: non aveva mai visto Hogwarts così.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Batté una mano sulla carta e abbassò la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La mattina dopo era come se non avesse dormito. Guardò la finestra: stranamente, non c'era traccia di style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All'improvviso, ricordò l'orario di raccolta stabilito da Allie e si rese conto di aver più pochi minuti di tempo. Tuttavia, fece spallucce e impiegò comunque il tempo che ci doveva mettere a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Una volta uscito, la ragazza gli venne marciando incontro e si spaventò un po'. Non poteva essere così in ritardo, a meno che non avesse cambiato l'orario la sera style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ho cercato Tom ovunque, ma non c'è. Hai qualche idea?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah... io? No, mi sono alzato adesso. Starà ancora dormendo"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Allie chiuse gli occhi, dietro le lenti, e sospirò. A quel punto notò dietro di lei Vera e style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"In ogni caso, dobbiamo andare. Alastor, Jane e gli altri Prefetti sono tutti qui fuori. Per stamattina, mi assumerò anche le sue responsabilità."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ciò detto, gli passò davanti e Nelson cercò di starle alle calcagna. Vera lo affiancò con un sorriso timido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a056fb450569109d0812cff77d7436f1""Ehi, ciao... non sono sicura che sia questo il motivo della sua assenza, ma Tom mi ha detto che sua madre è stata assunta. Se è così, è probabile che adesso sia con lei..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah." Laurie inarcò le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Che dici? Non voglio farla arrabbiare ancora di più... è che non sono sicura..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fare arrabbiare chi? Allie? No, lascia stare. Per la barba di Merlino, sono le sei di mattina, se anche non c'è avrà le sue ragioni."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"A chi lo dici! Mi sono alzata a manca un quarto alle cinque stamattina pur di prepararmi in tempo..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Laurie annuì, seccato, e lei accelerò il passo per unirsi agli altri. A quel punto la guardò di nuovo, e si rese conto di non averlo mai fatto in quella prima style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aveva già visto che era diventata più alta ed era dimagrita, ma non che avesse una divisa forse di due taglie più piccola, perlomeno in vita; poi, non portava più gli occhiali e le erano spariti quasi tutti i brufoli dal viso. I suoi capelli erano schiariti e li aveva resi mossi... e si truccava molto. La prima impressione inconscia che aveva avuto è che si stesse curando il più possibile pur di sembrare bella. Quello che gli era sfuggito è che effettivamente funzionava; e pareva pensarla così anche Eric, visto che la guardò dal momento in cui spuntò fino a quando non li style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Allie cominciò animatamente a parlare, e lui continuava a lanciarle occhiate. Lei, dal canto suo, dava segno di notarle e farsele scivolare addosso. Tuttavia, lo stimolo della risata per Laurie non fu molto forte: non era poi così sorprendente, visto che era consolidato il fatto che nessuno ascoltasse mai Allie. Quello che lo stupiva invece era il comportamento di Vera, che era sempre stata, ed era ancora, molto chiusa, ma si stava mostrando consapevole di sé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5fc750e28278b2e74d0ceae20416f180"Pozioni andò molto bene. Ebbe anche il tempo di dare una mano a Hilde, che si era inceppata in un passaggio. Per Livia, invece, non poté fare niente: si era distratta a metà lezione e si era persa tutte le indicazioni di Lumacorno. A dire il vero, stava finendo prima di tutti gli altri, ma poi era rimasta venti minuti a guardare alcune style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"La rifarò stasera" disse a Lumacorno, che alzò gli occhi al cielo e annuì, mentre Allie si coprì la faccia con la mano. Non che le si potesse dire molto: si sapeva già che la avrebbe fatta bene, solo non durante quella style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Andarono insieme nella Sala Grande, ritrovandosi con Lucy e Cecil. Edith era seduta abbastanza vicino a loro con Olive Hornby al suo fianco e senza style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A un certo punto, ricordandosi di quello che aveva detto Vera, Laurie guardò nella direzione dei professori. In mezzo a loro, da quel che poteva vedere c'era una donna minuta e strabica, con le guance un po' scavate, gli occhi grandi e lunghi capelli style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Indossava un grembiule sopra una maglia scura, dove teneva il capo chino: d'un tratto, parve ravvivarsi e alzò il collo. Laurie si guardò un po' attorno e vide finalmente il profilo di Riddle dall'altra parte della style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Quella è la madre di Tom. Ho sentito che è stata licenziata al San Mungo" soggiunse style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Licenziata?" Laurie era confuso. "Perché?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Non lo so. Ho sentito così e basta"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lucy scosse appena la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Non vi aveva detto che era stata licenziata, no?" disse style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Be', è comprensibile, dai."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Miei cari studenti" iniziò il preside Dippet. Tutta la Sala style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" È mio piacere introdurvi oggi la nostra nuova custode. Il suo nome è Merope Gaunt."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La donna sorrise in modo un po' innaturale, socchiudendo gli occhi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a8318672bd39c55f5ce337afac602f97""Alle sue spalle ha un'esperienza decennale all'Ospedale San Mungo e, per quello che ho potuto giudicare, è una donna di grande premura e intelligenza. Vi prego di aiutarla quanto lei cercherà di aiutare voi e rendere la permanenza a Hogwarts più sicura, in questi tempi particolare, faccio richiesta ai Prefetti e ai Capiscuola di istruirla così da fondare le premesse per una buona collaborazione. Vi lascio dunque al vostro pranzo"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lucy era particolarmente guardinga: la donna in qualche modo se ne accorse e si ritirò nelle spalle. Imbarazzata, abbassò gli occhi e si rivolse a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cosa c'è?" le chiese, vedendola style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, niente." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51b636e5c126636962077c188c515f73"Dopo aver sfidato per scherzo Alastor in Trasfigurazione, era arrivato il momento di riunirsi con i Prefetti e i Capiscuola e incontrare Merope Gaunt. Il Grifondoro non lo seguì perché era addetto alla sorveglianza insieme a Jane e style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Quando arrivarono, Allie le stava già parlando e, paradossalmente, di Tom non c'era style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Anche lei parve notare l'assurdità, al che le chiese scocciata:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" È stato sempre così?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come?" la donna parve confusa dalla style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Gli appuntamenti al martedì sono alle sei del mattino e alle sei di sera. Oggi è la seconda volta che Tom è in ritardo."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah, davvero?" Merope spalancò gli occhi e si piegò davanti a lei, quasi in un inchino "Mi dispiace. Glielo dirò, sicuro. È molto importante che voi andiate d'accordo "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" È quello che dico anch'io!" confermò Allie, furiosa "Ma purtroppo per ora non si sta impegnando granché!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh no, lui non vuole offendere, è un peccato che si faccia quest'idea, signorina Hollstraine... È solo che a volte è molto concentrato sul suo lavoro..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Questo è anche il suo lavoro, però!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Laurie non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi o alle sue orecchie. La discussione proseguiva, e la sua bocca restava aperta, senza che riuscisse a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Allie ci stava ancora dando dentro, quando Tom comparve alla fine del corridoio. Sia lui che Merope gli corsero incontro, e Vera e tutti gli altri Prefetti al style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Era impossibile che non avesse sentito style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mi spiace molto, ma Tom! Tua madre, io e tutti gli altri stiamo aspettando da venti minuti!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Pensavo che al martedì ci dovessimo vedere alle sei e mezza" rispose lui con style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come alle sei e mezza? Ero stata chiara, no? Martedì e giovedì alle sei! Lo avevamo stabilito insieme ad agosto in base agli orari! Mi sbaglio?" Allie cercò conferma negli altri Prefetti, i cui sguardi erano però persi nel vuoto. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"La tua compagna ha a cuore la tua responsabilità, Tom, caro" chiarì Merope, con tono più paziente che style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tom la guardò, offuscando la rabbia. Per Laurie era evidente che fosse estremamente irritato dalla style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Non succederà più" disse allora ad style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Finalmente, la ragazza parve style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bene. Dunque, il Preside Dippet ci ha incaricato di mostrarle il castello. Pensavo di cominciare con il mostrare il meccanismo che regola le scale..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ad3cdbe872b1782c4636f3cb5a9cdec"Alla fine della visita, la signora Gaunt era entusiasta. Per ogni anfratto aveva avuto mille domande: ad alcune aveva risposto Tom, e ogni volta gli aveva sorriso con grande style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Laurie ovviamente pensò al fatto che lei non avesse mai frequentato Hogwarts, e a quale effetto tutto ciò dovesse avere su di lei: il pensiero di viverci per anni a venire, e anche di avere un figlio tanto talentuoso. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" È stato un vero piacere. La bravura che avete dimostrato è una motivazione a fare del mio meglio!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Il piacere è stato nostro, signora Gaunt" rispose Vera, che pareva andarci d' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La donna allora le strinse il braccio con affetto, e girò la testa verso il style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Se vuole la possiamo riportare al suo ufficio. Intanto rivede il percorso una seconda volta" propose style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Posso accompagnarla da solo" si intromise allora Tom avvicinandosi a lei "Andate pure."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Grazie, tesoro. Sei così generoso" disse la signora Gaunt, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sono solo gentile" rimarcò lui, con educato distacco "Non è il caso che si trattengano più del dovuto."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tutti furono congedati. Laurie vide madre e figlio allontanarsi nel corridoio, mentre lei alzava ancora lo sguardo per vedere l' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0cf93ff6507894651fdb3476f7a05619"Laurie sedeva vicino a Lucy nella biblioteca, giocando coi suoi capelli mentre studiava Aritmanzia Avanzata. Lei teneva la testa in mezzo alle braccia conserte, grattando di tanto in tanto il tavolo con le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dopo un po' che era stata così, Laurie smise di accarezzarla e disse:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mi vorrai dire cosa c'è, prima o poi?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lucy alzò la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oggi ho guardato la signora Gaunt... se n'è accorta e si è fatta indietro. Come se avesse avuto paura"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Laurie sospirò, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Perché ti stai ossessionando?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"L'hai vista anche tu oggi. Non mi puoi dire che sia del tutto normale"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Be'... no, ma non mi sembra importante. Quasi nessuno dello staff di questa scuola è normale, rientra nei parametri. Comunque, di oggi... te lo sarai immaginato"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ho cercato di convincermi, ma ho avuto un'impressione vivida. Mi sembrava reale."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sarà, ma se è una Magonò..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cosa?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Laurie chiuse il libro e si girò verso di style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mi sembrava la cosa più ovvia, essendo che non è andata a una scuola di Magia. Però, se tu sei così sicura..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" È comunque stata infermiera al San Mungo. Non credo assumano Magonò, Laurie"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hai ragione. Ma perché non ci è andata, allora?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" È quello che mi sto chiedendo da un giorno!" Lucy sbottò, sempre style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I due si interruppero per guardarsi attorno: avevano sentito dei passi. Laurie d'istinto riaprì il libro di Aritmanzia e ricominciò a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Un gruppo di Corvonero prese dei libri dallo scaffale e uscì.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dopo poco, neanche a farlo apposta, comparve la signora Gaunt. Loro avrebbero preferito nascondersi, ma mentre ispezionava tutto coi suoi grandi occhi scuri puntati in direzioni opposte, inevitabilmente li style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Buonasera, signor Langton! Grazie ancora per oggi! E..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lucille Dean" rispose lei, con un sorriso style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stiamo insieme" aggiunse Laurie con uguale style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah! Per favore, non la lasci mai. Sembra una così cara ragazza!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh... no. Certo che no." assentì lui, un po' confuso. Lucy arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli, e la signora Gaunt scosse la testa in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Scusate, non volevo mettervi in imbarazzo. So che lei non lo farebbe, signor Langton... comunque, posso chiedervi un favore? Sto cercando dei libri specifici, ma non conosco la biblioteca e non so dove trovarli. Il Preside mi ha dato il permesso di prenderli in prestito"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"... certo. Di che libri si tratta?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"'Teorie di Trasfigurazione Transustanziale di Fawler Convertus e 'Omen, oracoli e la capra' di Bathilda Bagshot. Grazie. Oh... ma studiavate? Che maleducata! Non vi volevo disturbare!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, no. Non c'è problema" continuò Laurie, tirando Lucy in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, meno male! Li avrei chiesti a Tom, sapete, ma li ha già restituiti. Non credo che Divinazione gli piaccia, ma io la trovo davvero interessante. Voi che ne pensate delle profezie?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Laurie e Lucy si style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Non ho un'opinione definita." rispose il ragazzo. "A volte si rivelano essere vere, a volte no"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sì, esatto. Non è facile distinguere le vere dalle false. Devono rispondere a dei criteri che cambiano ogni volta, giusto?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Suppongo di sì" disse Lucy, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Quindi non vi interessano. Peccato... sarebbe bello avere qualcuno con cui parlarne."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Molti ragazzi frequentano Divinazione. Può chiedere a loro" le consigliò style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sì, certo, è una buona idea. Grazie, signor Langton. Immagino che con voi potrò parlare di tutto il resto. Stavi studiando 'Grammatica' di Carneiro, giusto? Ci ho messo molto tempo per capirlo. All'inizio è difficile cogliere le applicazioni pratiche, ma pian piano diventa sempre tutto più chiaro. Aritmanzia per me è affine a Divinazione, per certi aspetti, ma ovviamente Tom dice di no. In ogni caso, quel libro gli piace moltissimo"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Laurie era molto confuso. Lucy un po' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"In che senso, gli piace? Lo ha già letto?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, sì, due o tre volte. Quand'era che ne abbiamo parlato? Mi pare fosse ancora al Terzo Anno. Perché?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, niente. È solo che è un libro di Aritmanzia avanzata, una delle materie di esame per i M.A.G.O., e al Terzo Anno eravamo ancora alle basi. Immagino gli piaccia portarsi un pochino avanti." cercò di recuperare Laurie, restando serio e mettendo da parte il pensiero che lui impiegava un'ora a fare dieci pagine, e il libro ne aveva style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, a lui sì, certo. È sempre stato speciale. Lo conoscete anche voi, credo che lo abbiate capito"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Senza dubbio, signora Gaunt" rispose seriamente Lucy, mentre Laurie non riuscì a reperire una parola appropriata da style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ben presto calò di nuovo l'imbarazzo, e il suo sorriso si smorzò un style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Allora Lucy si avvicinò allo scaffale e glielo indicò.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Qui se vuole ci sono altri libri di Divinazione." si spostò da un'altra parte "Questa invece è la sezione di Trasfigurazione"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Grazie, signorina Dean. Grazie, signor Langton. Adesso vado: domani comincerò col pulire i sotterranei, cara. Spero di potervi rivedere"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Buonasera, signora Gaunt"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /E se ne andò.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /In completo silenzio, Laurie tornò a sedersi al tavolo. Dietro di lui, Lucy era style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Non la trovi gentile?" gli chiese ad un style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Scioccato, Laurie si girò a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Quindi quello matto sono io, adesso."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Be', avevamo già stabilito che non è tutto a posto con la testa..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah, ecco."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"... ma non vuol dire che non sia gentile. La avevi già incontrata oggi, no?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Era stato un po' diverso."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Diverso come?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Non lo so. Sarà che tu sapevi già il fatto di Aritmanzia, ma io non riesco davvero a capacitarmene."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah be', se è questo il problema... torna a studiare."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Forse è meglio."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b088de6e0c6e5b0df7f5ad41f007e747"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Assooooasssasiii"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tom le fece cenno di tacere e Merope si chiuse la bocca con la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Madre!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lo so! Scusa, mi è venuto spontaneo..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Non si può mai sapere, in questa scuola" spiegò lapidario, a bassa style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merope sospirò.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Non mi sembra neppure di star parlando con te... ma non possiamo farci niente."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guarda i libri che ho preso dalla biblioteca. Ho incontrato i tuoi compagni lì, sai? Lucy e Laurie, il Prefetto. Mi hanno aiutato loro a prenderli. Sono davvero bravi..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Che ti hanno detto?" inquisì Tom subito, incuriosito dal sentire i loro style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Niente di che. Perché me lo chiedi? Tesoro, adesso non devi sempre preoccuparti, non ti fa bene."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Non possiamo permetterci la calma in questa situazione. Nessuno deve sapere niente. Niente... di importante, si intende. Al contrario, devono illudersi di sapere tutto."/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Non mentirò sul resto, Tom. Mi sembra già di voler bene a questi ragazzi. Con un po' di fortuna, loro inizieranno a voler bene a me"/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Non ti basto io, madre?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La donna lo tirò verso di sé per abbracciarlo. Lui la cinse con forza con il braccio e le mise una mano sulla testa, ma il suo sguardo era distante e concentrato sul da farsi./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
